Confession
by Kusabi
Summary: [POSTMOVIE, Spoilers] Roy gets some help admitting to Riza from an angel.


"_Confession" is my longest piece yet. It actually began as a gift for a friend, but then I scrapped that and turned it into just a story of it's own. I really wanted to do something with this pairing, and with a certain character coming back as an angel. (The angel here was my friend's favorite character.)  
I actually wrote this in February, yes. I've been holding off posting it. I revised it a few times... & then got lazy with the posting.  
All characters in the story are from Fullmetal Alchemist, and are © Hiromu Arakawa & Square-Enix.  
Title comes from a song by the Korean artist J._

**Confession**  
By Kusabi

After a long, tiring day of work, nothing sounded nicer than a bath. How many times did she have to tell the Colonel to get his work done, so he could go home earlier?  
"Or get ready for a date…" she said aloud.  
Sighing, Riza sank deeper into the tub. She had made a promise to herself to protect Roy because… well, she couldn't explain it. In the years since she had met him, this feeling had grown inside of her. At first, she had suppressed it; denied it. But no matter how much she tried now, there was no denying this emotion.  
"But you can't wait forever on something that's never going to happen."  
Roy could have any girl he wanted. Everyone knew that. Even after he lost an eye, the girls still flocked to him. So why would he turn what remained of those amazing, dark eyes her way?  
Jealousy. The worst emotion in the entire world… the one she had sworn to never show. The one she thought she'd never feel.  
"Why?"  
A wall inside of her mind burst open. She let the warm tears stream down her face, and die off in the bath water. Screams filled the room, echoing off the tile walls.  
_ I hate emotions._

Upon returning to his home, Roy checked his planner.  
"Date… daaaaate… daaaaaaaaate… I'm never going to be able to have a night to myself!"  
Exasperated, he let out a sigh, falling into his armchair. Just how many girls had he gone on dates with? All of them lead to nowhere anyway – he just wasn't interested in any of them. What was the point? What was he trying to prove anyway? He knew the answer, as much he hated to admit it.  
"I'm just putting on appearances."  
The image of the only one he truly wanted flashed in his mind. Blonde hair, amber eyes, and a gorgeous smile when she showed it… but it wasn't the way Riza looked that attracted him to her. How many of those girls would've protected him like she did? It wasn't just that… he had told her a million times that she didn't have to risk so much. No matter how many times he said it, she always refused.  
He wanted to tell her how he felt. But he, Roy Mustang, was afraid to do so. It wasn't hard to say "yes" to an empty date. So why did he not say "no" to any girl who asked him out? That'd be easy too, right? But with Riza, he didn't want an empty date. She was just so untouchable, though. _There's no way she'd accept me._  
"Hey."  
Whipping his head up, Roy gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. _I've got to be crazy._ In front of his fireplace stood the figure of Maes Hughes, with white wings that glowed brilliantly.  
"No, you're not crazy," he spoke, kindly. "I heard your thoughts… sounds like you need some love help, eh?"  
Nodding, Roy found himself unable to speak. Hughes… how long had it been since that Homunculus killed him? How long since Roy had cried in front of his grave?  
The angel smiled. "It's alright."

It had been three months since Roy had killed the Fuhrer. Through a series of grueling trials, his team's names had been cleared. A new government had surfaced, and everything went on business as usual.  
Alchemy now seemed impossible to him. Every time he tried, he thought of all the people his alchemy had killed.  
At that point, Roy's status in the military was still a Colonel, but he had filed for a transfer to northern border patrol, and to have his state alchemist's license taken away.  
_ "Riza, I have to do this. I'm not returning until Edward comes back… I know he will come. You understand, right?"  
"I do, sir… but…"  
"You don't have to call me 'sir' anymore. I'm just a Corporal now."  
"I don't care, you'll always be the Colonel to me. Just… be careful… and good luck."_  
Three years had gone by. On the day that Roy had returned to visit the grave of Hughes, the sky roared with that machine of death. There to fight it, of course, was Edward. But that same day, after the battle, he left, with Alphonse secretly following after. Once they had gone to the other side, Roy sealed the gate.  
It was time to get on with his life.  
Over the course of a year, he returned to being a Colonel.

"I see…"  
"Of course you do," Roy said. "You knew it all anyway, didn't you?"  
"Well," Hughes laughed, "Angels can't be everywhere at once, can they? I've been watching over Glacier and Elysia most of the time. I've checked in on you every so often, but I didn't know the whole story."  
"So like you. What'd you come to help me with, anyway?"  
"I always said you needed to get married, didn't I?"  
Roy scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself."  
"The point is, I know you love Riza… _you_ know you do, and you need to show it," he said, seriously. "I want to help you out."  
"Can't I do it on my own?" He asked the angel, slightly annoyed.  
"Apparently not," Hughes said, indicating the planner. "You'll never get her if you keep going on a million dates a week."  
Roy laughed, rising up from his chair. "Yeah, I get it." He picked up the planner and walked over to the phone.

Everyday, when Roy walked into the office, she watched him with one eye. Today, she noticed something odd. He didn't have his usual morning look: tired, annoyed, and ready to snap at anyone. Instead, he seemed rested, content, and just… pleasant. But that was only the start of the shock.  
As soon as he sat down at his desk, he started working on his immensely large stack of paperwork. Eyes widening, she found herself unable to stop staring.  
"Sir? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he said, not looking up from the work. "I just want to get all of this done so I can have more free time."  
Havoc walked in then, looking a little shocked himself. "More time to date every woman in this city?"  
"Hardly," Roy retorted, ticked that Havoc had walked in at this moment. Out of the way, you! "I've cancelled all of my already planned dates, and I'm not accepting any."  
Riza's blood ran cold. _Did he find himself one girl to be with? But that wouldn't make sense, as he cancelled all of his dates…_  
"Havoc, could you excuse us for a moment? The Lieutenant and I have some important business to discuss."  
Underneath the Colonel's calm demeanor, Havoc could sense urgency in his eyes. _Could he be…? _He merely saluted, and left.  
_ Well, _Roy thought, _maybe that was lucky. I can tell her now, rather than later…_  
"Riza," he said, lightly. Her eyes lit up, and a small wave of surprise ran over her.  
_ He called me by my first name… what could…_  
"Riza?"  
She snapped out of her musings. "Ah, yes sir?"  
"No need for formalities," he told her, giving a wave of his hand. "I have something to tell you… I…" He choked on his words. _Why is it so had to say?_  
Upon seeing him so flustered, Riza began to turn red. _A dream. This is a dream. No, Riza, don't jump to conclusions!_ "Yes… Roy?"  
Hearing her call him "Roy" gave him renewed hope. It had been four years since she last called him that.  
"Hey," the angel of Hughes said into Roy's ear. Roy had been told to act as though he wasn't there, as he was making himself invisible to Riza. "For a girl like this… you have to show, not tell."  
_ Thanks, Hughes. You always said you'd push me to the top… and this is more of "the top" than being the Fuhrer would have ever been._  
Getting up, he braced himself for anything. His feet felt like lead, but he wouldn't let himself stop. There's no way he could turn back now. As he began to close the distance between them, he felt his nervousness evaporate. All the times she had protected him, cared for him, or showed emotion to him, flowed back into his head. His confidence was now so high that he just wanted to run at her, but he refrained from doing so. _I wouldn't want to startle her._  
"Sir, what is it?" Riza asked, puzzled. At this point, Roy was standing in front of her desk, with a sweet smile on his face. Oh, what that smile did to her. It could make her entire day, no matter if it was directed at her or not. _How many years has it been since I saw that look?_  
"It's not much, it's just that…" he trailed off, and began leaning in towards her. It only took a few seconds, but to Roy, nothing could have taken longer.  
Finally, their lips touched. Riza couldn't believe it. After years… Roy Mustang was returning her secret affections. She panicked for a brief second, but gave in to her emotions, and began to kiss back.  
After a few moments, they broke away, grinning like mad at each other.  
"I'm in love with you, Riza," Roy said lightly.  
Eyes watering out of joy, Riza nodded. "I love you too, Roy."  
Hovering above them, the angel of Hughes smiled. "Well," he said to himself, "Looks like my work here is done. The best of luck to both of you."


End file.
